A Halloween party to remember
by fanfaction
Summary: Seychelles attends a Halloween party & bumps into England- with a little bit of Spain & Belgium on the side Rated M for major Lemon, My longest single story so far, 12/08/2012


Rated M for Lemon towards the end, you have been warned, don't like, don't care, no flame.  
Thank you for choosing a FanFaction Production based off based of Hidekaz Himaruya anime series Hetalia.  
All right reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya

A Halloween party to remember

It had been a normal day of school, Seychelles had walked to school with Ukraine, had her classis, ate some lunch with Belgium & the rest of the girls & was having the last of her classes, but it was only a few more minutes then its time to go home.

Then the bell went, everyone in class got packed & started to go back to their dorms.  
Seychelles was walking to her room she shared with Ukraine when she saw Ukraine & Italy out side the door to the room.

"Hi Italy"  
"Hello Seychelles"  
"What you hear for Italy" Seychelles asked.  
She was then presented with a letter, Ukraine had one too.  
She opened it & saw it was an invitation to a Halloween party Germany was holding at his house.

"Is it costume or casual or what" Seychelles asked the Italian.  
"Its whatever, you can come in costume or anything you want"

"Ok, I'll see you their"  
"Ok, see you Seychelles, see you Ukraine" Italy said as he skipped away.

Night of the party

Seychelles arrived at ten in the evening; the party was due to start at half past ten so she thought she would arrive early & help with the preparations like she promised Italy.

She knocked the door & waited while she fixed her hair & clothes a little, she hadn't come in costume, she just come in a blue dress, cut of at the knee, shoulders showing with her hair tied back in her usual red ribbons, she had also added a red flower which she put in her hair, she had a costume in the bag she had brought, it had been chosen by Belgium, but she didn't want to wear that unless it was a last resort, she didn't even know why she brought it.

The door was then opened & she saw Prussia was the one who opened it, he was dressed in a knight costume with a polystyrene sword at his side.  
She was almost shocked to see Prussia until she remembered he was Germany's brother.

"Seychelles, Italy said you would be comings" he let her in, she saw that the only ones their were, her, Prussia, Germany & Italy who had been preparing.

"So Germany, how did you come to the decision to hold a party?" she asked.

She couldn't imagine that a Halloween party was Germany's idea.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Italy "Me & Prussia planned the party"  
"It took some persuading but we got Germany to agree"

For the next hour or so, they got the house ready for what was to come.  
Soon a knock at the door was heard & Italy, now dressed in a dog costume.

He opened the door & let Belgium in, who was dressed as a witch, with hat, broom & all.

"Italy, you look…" she looked at him up & down "Innocent"  
Seychelles caught sight of her & waved "Hey Belgium"  
"Hey Seychelles, your not wearing the costume I got you, shame you would of looked so nice in it to" Belgium said pouting,

"I might wear it later if your good, but the costume is a little… scandals isn't it?"  
"So what, you're allowed to be as scandals as you want on Halloween, just look at me," Belgium said with a twirl showing off her costume.

"So come on, the costume is cut to a fine- mh mh" Seychelles stopped Belgium from revelling anymore by putting her hand over her mouth, then with some force she turned her head with her hand still over her mouth, showing the 'gentlemen' who had been listening intently.

"Not hear" Seychelles said removing her hand"  
"Ok… you smell like coconut & salt" Belgium said looking at her friend "Did you put some kinda perfume on" she asked.  
"Well… maybe but-"  
"But nothing, I bet your trying to get someone to notice you Seychelles, tell me who, come on, is it France, I knew it was France"  
"Calm down Belgium, its not Francis"  
"So… there is someone then, if its not Francis"

Seychelles blushed a little before moving into the next room.  
"Come on Seychelles, who is it, please tell me"  
"No, its no one"

Soon the party became underway with the arrival of more guests, it was funny looking at what people had come as though some just came in causal wear like Seychelles.

America had come as a cowboy, Japan had come in a kimono that matched Taiwan's, and France had come in very smart looking suit.

"Good party Germany, lots of beer," France said with wine in his glass.  
"Yes beer, very nice" a drunk English man exclaimed.

England has been drinking for a while now, no one had seen him with out a drink in his hand, right now he was with France.  
"Arthur I think you have drunk enough for now, maybe you should have a rest my friend"

"Yes your right France, you have always been a good friend, in fact yo- you sir are a  
noble gentlemen & a kn- knight of chivalry, venture forth into m-myy treasury look upon what yo- you find, take it, its yo-yours" England said

"Ah its always fun to watch England when he's drunk" Seychelles said laughing.  
"But even with him drunk out of his skull, he looks pretty good in that police uniform" Belgium said without thinking.  
"Wh-what" Seychelles exclaimed.  
"Well the police are British in heaven"

Seychelles looked at the girl for a moment "Belgium do you like England"  
Belgium went red in the face "What no, of course not… I'm just saying that he looks good in that costume, why are you jealous Seychelles"

"What, no I'm not jealous at all"  
"So your saying that your so attractive that England would defiantly go for you, not me"  
"Exact- wait no I'm not saying that, I'm saying I don't like England"

Then England appeared out of nowhere behind Seychelles & grabbed her shoulder to keep himself steady "And why not, I always thought I was ch- charming"  
Seychelles slowly turned her head to the side & saw England looking at her, she blushed & jumped behind Belgium.

England put on a look as if he was offended "What, I'm not that scary looking" England said before nearly falling over, only to be caught by France.  
"And what are we talking about ladies" France said adjusting England's statue.  
"Oh nothing"  
"She was just saying that England looks dreamy in his police costume" Seychelles said jumping out in front of Belgium.  
"I didn't say 'dreamy'" she shouted at the islander with a deep blush on her face.  
"But you did say that 'the police are British in heaven" didn't you"

Belgium made a fist at Seychelles & said "_Shut up" _under her breath.  
"So Belgium you have a crush on me" England said still wasted, Belgium didn't answer, she just went redder & looked away from him.  
"Join the club, I mean who doesn't I am England after all" England declared.  
"I'm part of the club," France said slyly.  
"And a welcomed member my friend" England said putting his hand on France's shoulder.

"Any way, Arthur you need some rest, about thirty minutes should do it" France said opening the door to the guest bedroom across the hall.  
"Yeah I guess your right Francis.

Suddenly England flopped onto the bed in the open room, falling asleep upon impact.  
"Is he going to be ok, he had a lot of alcohol"  
"Oh don't you worry, his drinking capacity is great, nearly better then mine & I come from the country of Wine" France rejoiced happily  
"I thought you came from the country of Love" Seychelles said a little puzzle by the statement.  
"And what is love with out wine"

Seychelles rolled her eyes & walked into the room where the Brit was sleeping peacefully.  
"You guys have fun, I'll make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble" Seychelles said glancing at France & Belgium.

"Really, wonder why you would volunteer your self so willingly" Belgium said slyly.  
"Yes, maybe you want to be alone with Arthur, maybe you want to commit a dirty deed while he's asleep" France said, slanting his eyes in mock suspicion.  
Seychelles went red again "What, no, its just I used to look after him when I was his colony so I have the experience & all"

France & Belgium looked at each other, "Sure, that's got to be it"  
"How could we mistake it for anything else"

And with that the two closed the door, but not before saying "Have fun Seychelles"  
The islander looked at the sleeping man in the bed beside her, even she had to admit, he was kinda cute.

It had been some time since she did this for him, she had forgotten a few things so she did things like check his temperature & make sure he's still breathing.

She really didn't know why she volunteered so readily, perhaps somewhere in her heart she did want to be close to England, but she would never admit it.

Suddenly she felt the palm of a hand drop on top of her head, she didn't need to look, and England used to always do that when he woke up in these situations, but she decided to look anyway.

"Evening" he managed to say.  
"Hi England, you passed out for a while and-"  
"And you came to make sure I was all right, how sweet of you" he said in mock gratitude, or at least she thought it was mocking"

She turned her head back & yawned, "nearly fell asleep myself their and-"  
She stopped when she felt lips press against the side of her head, above her ear.

Seychelles was shocked at this action & slowly turned again to see England right next to her, his head still near her.  
"England why did you-"  
"Just a thank you for always looking after me, I owe you a lot," he said as if nothing had happened.  
"Bu- bu- but you kissed me"  
"On the head, it wasn't like I actually kissed you"  
"Yeah but… you kissed me," she said with a mad blush & blank eyes.  
"Do you want me to kiss you, is that what your saying"  
"What, no I don't want you to kiss me"

He looked at her with no trace of sorrow at what he did.  
"Well say sorry then," she demanded.  
"I would, if their was anything to be sorry about"  
"Their is, you kissed me"  
"Yeah but I didn't 'kiss you' kiss you, I kissed you head"  
"What's the different?"  
"You tell me," he said making her look puzzled until he launched himself forward, connection their lips

She was surprised & began to gently hit him until he grabbed both her wrists in his hands, stopping her.  
Strangely, she found herself enjoying the kiss; it had already gone on for about a minute when he broke it, not letting go of her wrists.

She looked at him with a confused stare  
"So… what's the… difference?" he asked catching his breath.  
"Err… I dunno… I err…" she was stuttering, she felt her body heat up, a sense of wanting fill her up, she couldn't understand it.

"That was… my first kiss so…" Seychelles began  
"Really… so… I took your first kiss," said feeling guilty  
She nodded blankly looking down.  
"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't know, if I did I would've-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt her pushing her lips against his, pushing him down on the bed with her over him.  
She felt passion she had never had before stir her up inside, all she wanted was him.  
They pulled away from one another only for the sake of breathing, and then England pulled her away from him

"What's wrong, I thought-"  
"We can't do this hear Seychelles, in Germany's house, he will kill us, lets go back to mine.  
She nodded in approval.

They left the room & tried to get out as fast as they could, but they were met at the door by Belgium.  
"England?… Seychelles?, so you two are going… together" she said almost sounding sad.

"Yeah… sorry, I know you-"  
"Hey, I'm fine, you two have fun"  
Seychelles smiled & bundled out the door, before England left Belgium said "Stay safe" England smiled at that & left.

Belgium went back inside & slid down a wall, softly hitting the ground as she held her fist to her heart, she began to cry a little until she was approached by Spain.

"Hey, what's the matter Belgium" Spain said crouching in front of her  
"Antonio… can we… can we go somewhere?" she asked pitifully  
"Ok, but why do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked, blind to what she was trying to suggest.  
"Can we go on a date" she asked being upfront.  
"Err… sure why not" he said holding out his hand, she put her hand in his & both walked out.

England's house

The couple had managed to get them self's into the door of England's house, it was pitch black, but England just guided Seychelles to the stairs, at the foot of the stairs, England put one hand around Seychelles & picked her up like a princess 7 carried her up the stairs.

They got to the room & England opened the door & turned on the light still with the tan islander in his arms, he gently dropped her onto the bed & began to kiss her, each kiss they shared was full of passion, it made Seychelles feel like electricity was going throughout her body.

England had climbed on top of Seychelles who was lying down on the bed, England glided above her & looked into her eyes, she could see the longing in his eyes, she felt ready to give herself to him, she wanted him so bad but knew one thing could make it better.

"England, hand on, I have an idea" she said getting up & picking up her bag, "give me a moment"

She got into the bathroom connected to his room & brought the costume that Belgium had picked for her.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" she said to herself getting dressed into the costume.

She emerged from the bathroom with a sexy black cat costume on.  
She was wearing skin-tight corset connected to a black dress that stopped mid thigh with suspender tights on, she had also added the accessory of cat ears.

She was very red in the face but she didn't care, she turned the lights of & slowly wondered to the bed when England was waiting for her, after watching her come out of the bathroom in that costume & seeing her wonder towards him, desire took control of him.

She bounded onto the bed & almost pounced on him.  
Their lips conjoined once again but this time England took the liberty of beginning to run his hands over Seychelles.

All he wanted to do was touch her, and touch her he did, he slid his hands to her breasts, caressing them as he did so getting moans coming from Seychelles.

He slowed down & decided to take his time, he broke their kiss & placed his lips on her neck, he began to kiss going up, and he stopped when he came to the ear.

He removed his mouth from her neck & then started to nibble on the top tip of her outer ear, he heard a chorus of groans spring out of Seychelles' throat, he then moved to the inner ear, he slid his hot tongue around the ear making Seychelles blush madly & moan even more.

While this was happening, on of his hands had wondered down to her thighs, kneading them slowly, Seychelles had never felt such pleasure in her life, she was running out of breath, it was too much, but then suddenly, out of nowhere the British man stopped.

It took a moment for Seychelles to adjust but eventually she look up at the man "What's wrong Arthur"  
He only smiled & unbuttoned his shirt, took of his blazer & stretched, he showed over his lean build & well toned body this way, it only made her want him more.

Shirtless he then moved his hand to Seychelles' costume & un did the corset letting her little body slide out, he then moved to her dress, putting gone hand on either side of it, ready to pull the skimpy thing off he looked at Seychelles for final conformation.

She smiled & nodded & with permission in hand he slowly slid the dress of her along with the tights, reviling more skin then he had ever seen on a women, he looked at her for a moment, her long, tan legs, her thin little hips & thighs, her blemish free face, to him, it was perfect, she was perfect & he couldn't help but utter the words "I love you"

She looked at him blankly for a minute before gaining a huge smile across her face.  
"I love you too Arthur"  
"He couldn't believe what he had said, let aloe what she did but he decided to add, "I love everything about you, I love you personality, your stubbiness your consistency, your- everything about you I love"

"Are you saying you love me or telling me off" she asked sarcastically  
"Well you have been a bad girl Seychelles" he said slyly.  
He looked at her again in her only in her bra & panties, he moved to remove everything off her but then he felt his fore head being flicked.

He looked up at her, her arm extended at him she patted it his, "You can't see everything of mine till I see everything of yours" she said slyly.

He nodded at her & let her have her way, she was always so persistent.  
She moved over to him & gripped the belt he had to keep his trousers on, she UN did the belt & discarded it, she then made him take of his trousers, they were both in nothing but their underwear, their eyes & hearts full of desire & wanting, what else were they going to do but throw them self's at each other.

They battled for dominance against one another.  
Both of them felt the others body but then everything slowed down again as Arthur found himself on top.  
He kissed her putting a lot of force into it, he slipped his tongue in to her little mouth making her moan, as he explored her mouth, getting an idea of its landscape he was suddenly met with her force from her as she wrapped her tongue round his, she then broke her way through to his mouth & suddenly it was her turn, she felt her way round & came into much wanted contact with his tongue.

This carried on for some minutes before England got an idea, he slivered his hand down her body, to & below her waist & he started to feel the fabric in the way of his target.

He slid his hand under her panties & started to circle round the area he found, his other hand groped her ass as he did so, he was loving every second of it & so was she.

In a sudden fit of whim he started to find his middle fingers way into her women hood.  
Her head crashed back as he moved his finger inside her, this was nothing like she imagined it would be like, it was so much better then her wildest fantasies.

She felt her self begin to get wet & so did her, he smirked when he felt her liquid start to soak his finger, he knew exactly what he could do to please her next, he then inserted his index finger & started to move them move around, she shouted out in pure pleasure, her loin had never stirred for him more, she wanted more & more is what she got as he placed his ring finger in, suddenly she couldn't hold back any longer, she exploded with cum flooding out of her.

England removed all his fingers & moved them closer to his face. She was almost about to say sorry when he trailed his tongue across the nectar, he lapped it up, never breaking eye contact with her, once he had finished he smiled at her, he saw her face was red & sweaty, in fact so was his, he was tired from that & needed a few minutes to recuperate "Give… give me a moment… Seychelles ok" he said.

She grinned at him, he was lying on the bed, and back leaning on the wall at an angle but his body was flat on the bed, "Arthur… Can I…. Can I try something?"  
"Sure… whatever"

She smiled & crawled backwards to the foot of the bed where his lower body lay.  
"I heard that this… this… I want to make you feel good Arthur so… I'm going to try ok" she said, he was a little confused before she gripped his boxers.

"Wait… you want to do that… Are you sure?"  
"If its for you, I'll do anything, tell me how I can make you feel good but let me start of ok Arthur"

He was still confused about her motives behind this, he didn't want her to do something she didn't want to do, and he didn't want her to cause herself any pain or stress, not for his sake alone"

She tugged on the clothing she saw, tugged it so hard it came off, letting his enlarged member stand up in front of her, she giggled knowing she was the cause of this.  
"You ready" she asked  
"Only if you are my love"

She nodded & lowered her head, she began to lightly kiss the shaft, then she slowly wrapped her lips around it's head, she let her tongue dance around it slowly, she then gripped it with her hands & began to move them up & down, she had locked her eyes shut, not knowing what to expect.

As she eventually took more of the shaft in her mouth, England had began to pant & moan, just as she did, he bit his lip, trying to seal the moans & he gripped the bed sheets under him as the pleasure got better & better.

He knew only two things at that moment.  
One, he was close, so very close to his limit.  
And two, he loved her with all his heart.

She had gotten faster now, her tongue was sliding around the organ in her mouth, she couldn't stop herself, and this had gotten pleasurable for her too.

As she wrapped her tongue around the shaft & sped up in pace the Englishmen was running out of strength to resist any more, the experience was half pure bliss & pleasure & half pain & discomfit & he tried to hold himself in longer but he found he couldn't.

He then, as she did, exploded in cum, she opened her eyes quickly as she tasted the salt liquid he was producing, since she had already taken so much of the member in her mouth, the sperm had gone directly down her throat.

She removed herself quickly from him, getting the substance around her mouth, he looked her with his eyes barely open, and he was able to muster a weak "Sorry" but nothing more.

She smiled again & licked the cum from her mouth as he watched.  
"I do love you, you know"  
"I love you too Seychelles so please, let me make this up to you"  
She looked at the man suspiciously.

He gained strength & pulled himself up close to her, he kissed her lightly, then gripped her hips, one hand to each hip, using what little energy he had left he picked her up slightly & moved her to the other side of the bed.

He smiled at her "I heard this makes a women feel… heavenly"  
"Arthur, I'm already in Heaven, you have made me feel so much… pleasure, I have never felt this good"  
"Its not over yet my love" he said forcefully pushing her down so she could lie on the bed, flat down on it.  
He poisoned him self in between her legs, he lightly kissed both her thighs & said "Taste like… coconut"

They both smiled as he took his turn to lower himself down.  
"I'm guessing, no one has ever eaten out of you before"  
"No ones ever kissed me before you"  
"Good, then this is all new to you"  
"Yeah… but I'm glad that you will be my first"  
"I'm glad you will be my first as well"  
"So… you've never…you know"  
"No never, never ventured passed 2nd base "  
"Well tonight, we both go all the way, deal?"  
"Deal"

And with that, England began his work, he blew cool air onto his lady's womanhood, making her blush & giggle, he kissed her inner thighs once again as he got closer to her opening.

Although he didn't see it, Seychelles was smirking to herself, there was no one she would rather be with then him.

Suddenly England kissed the entrance forcefully & slipped his tongue in quickly, she began to moan already as he slowly felt his way inside her, then Seychelles began to get louder & louder as he started to go faster & faster, eventually she began to scream out as he rocked his slippery hot tongue side to side & up & down.

He tasted her pre cum slip out of her, he swallowed it as it poured out of her, not missing a single bit.  
Then after this went on for some minutes, she felt herself getting ready to burst, he was going as fast as he could & she couldn't take the strain any longer.

She came as he continued his motion, he could taste the cum flowing out of her, more & more he sucked her dry, she came again & again, not stopping, not being able to, she was feeling complete bliss at that moment.

He then slowed down before removing his head from her completely.  
She was sweating a lot, she had never came like that before, in fact she had never felt the tender, beautiful feeling of cum coming out of her before, she had never done anything like this before, she had never masturbated before, everything was new, everything was an adventure, an adventure she was happy to share with Arthur Kirkland, the new found love of her life.

He then moved upward on top of her again, he kissed her tenderly "Theirs just one last thing to do hear tonight" he said slyly  
"I can take what ever you can dish out Arthur" she said teasingly  
"We will see about that"

He positioned his shaft in front of her entrance.  
"This might hurt you know"  
"I know, but I'm ready for it"  
"Seychelles… I love you" Arthur said as he took his first sharp movement inward, true to his word, it was painful, at first anyway.

He looked into her eyes & saw the pain he was causing "It will be over soon don't worry" he reassured her as tears began to fall.  
"Don't worry about me, the pain is… getting better, I'll be disappointed if you… hold back on me" she said painfully.  
"Are you sure"  
"Arthur… do it"

As she requested he made another thrust inward into her & this time, it wasn't as bad, she began to get used to the pain & readjusting to it.

He came out again getting ready, this time he went slower, he repeated the motion as he used one of his hands to wipe her tears away.  
"That… feels good"  
"I'll stick to it then… my love"  
She smiled, he liked him calling her 'my love' it made her feel wanted, made her feel safe knowing their was someone who loved her this much, made her feel safe knowing theirs someone to guide & protect her.

His slow pace got her acquainted to the feel of the experience, but she wanted the rest now.

"Feels good… go faster… faster" she said regaining her breath.  
"But my love, won't you get hurt"  
"No, I'm used to it now, it feels much better so… faster… please I… I beg you"

At her word he began to go faster & faster, going deeper & deeper as he did so.  
"Seychelles, please… cum for me"  
"Arthur… I love… I love… YOU" she shouted as she felt herself cum yet again at his doing.  
Then he came when he felt her juices.  
"ARTHUR"  
"SEYCHELLES"  
They shouted each other's names as they continued their activity.

After they were done, Arthur fell on his back next to her.  
"Arthur… I love you… so much"  
"I love you too" he said raising a hand to her cheek.

They both lay next to each other completely satisfied.  
Never could either of them think that happiness such as this could be achieved.  
They looked forward, to their life ahead together.

The End

Author's note I will admit, it got a little slow round the middle but I think it worked out well, favourite & review if its no trouble.

Short Side Story

Belgium & Spain sat next to each other on a park bench in the night.  
It was pitch black & the only reason they knew the other was there, was because of the joined hands.  
"Spain… I… do you think that maybe… me & you-"  
She was interrupted by Spain kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked.  
"Oh… err… nothing Antonio… just" she moved her head towards him & kissed his cheek with the same grace he kissed hers with.

"Belgium"  
"Antonio?"  
He reached out his head & kissed her lips gently, she returned his gentleness until the passion started to rise higher.

"Never though" she kissed him again "I would be" and again "Kissing you"  
"Me… either"

They separated for a moment "I could get used to this Antonio"  
"So could I"  
"So… why don't we"  
"What do you mean Belgium"

She looked at him with frustration.  
"Why don't we go out, for real"  
"If that's what you want Belgium then-"

She reached out & kissed him again.  
"Yeah, lets, come on, its late, could you… walk me home"  
"Sure"


End file.
